


Neutral ; Kim TaeHyung x Reader ; Oneshot

by Shineei



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weird Fluff, idk - Freeform, maybe a bit philosophical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineei/pseuds/Shineei
Summary: Kim TaeHyung x ReaderGenre ; Fluff , maybe a bit philosophicalWarnings ; NoneWatching him from afar was the only thing you did. The only thing you could do. He was beautiful, he was fair, he was intelligent. He was funny, he was kind, he was talented. You were normal. Neutral. Without really having talent, but without being unfit either. You did not do the wrong things neither you did things well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this weird shit I was listening to this : www.youtube.com/watch?v=e6gx34JhYp8  
> So, if any of you like listening to music while reading ; You're welcome  
> Oh, and I'm not a native English speaker.

Watching him from afar was the only thing you did. The only thing you could do. He was beautiful, he was fair, he was intelligent. He was funny, he was kind, he was talented. You were normal. Neutral. Without really having talent, but without being unfit either. You did not do the wrong things neither you did things well. You were bland. Your tastes weren't original.

At least that's what people were saying about you. But deep inside, you knew. You knew how different you were from the others. Your tastes did not make you the person you were. Your lack of talent either. The others thought maybe they knew you, but they knew nothing. They did not know how much time you spent each day trying to stay the same neutral person they thought they knew. They did not know how hard it was to try to play a character throughout their life.

  
Or at least, until today. It was very hard for you these days. Not because people called you all those annoying adjectives, but because a certain person was interested in you. And you hated that. You had not invented the character you were playing so that someone as captivating as himself would come to screw everything up. Every day he tried to talk to you, but never did receive an interesting answer.

You were troubled. Why the hell did he want to talk to you? His answer left you speechless. It was actually _your_ fault. _Your own fault_. He had noticed your insistent gaze long before he actually saw you. You did not know how to react. Should you continue your incessant act, or should you finally have to reveal to the whole world the person you really were? It was then that one of your contact lense, with a bland, uninteresting color, slipped out of your eye, revealing a sparkling  [Dark, Light] [Color of Your Eyes] surrounding your pupil with its different shades. The young man had seen everything. His adorable rectangular smile was drawn on his lips while he raised one of his hands to undo your hair from your boring hairstyle. You remained motionless, unable to know what to do. Escaping while screaming, or staying and asserting yourself? You didn't have time to choose one of the two options you had offered yourself because the young man had taken your wrist in his big hand and pulled you behind him while walking towards an unknown direction. You did not know where he was taking you but didn't try to stop him. Maybe because you were finally tired of trying to hide who you really were, maybe because you were curious and you were finally ready to let someone take an interest in you.

  
Immersed in your thoughts and anxieties, it was only when a leaf yellowed by the autumn and carried away by the wind, settled softly on your nose that you realized that he had guided you away from the city and off its streets teeming with people. The warm coloured, mottled trees shook their branches, while the wind selfishly seized their leaves to get rid of its when they touched the ground. The young man's hand was still clinging to your wrist. His grip was strong but soft. Almost reassuring. The corner of your lips itched, trying to widen enough to draw a smile.

Eyes lost in the meandering of the dead leaves dancing with the wind, you did not realize that the young man had let go of your wrist and now carried his hands to your face. Only when you felt his fingers touch your cheeks did your gaze fit into his. His sparkling dark eyes seemed to smile as much as his lips that again marked his so known rectangular smile. He nudged your cheeks softly and then gently pulled them, trying to draw a smile on your usually neutral and emotionless face. His smile and his look, both penetrating and soothing, made you melt. And for the first time in a decade, a real smile split your face that changed for ever. Beautiful dimples added to your smile, as if to underline the fact that you were definitely not the uninteresting person that you acted every day. Your eyes were laughing while your hair, tossed by the wind, licked the contour of your new face. Your real face. The young man then leaned towards you, touched by your expression so beautiful that it was able to soften the worst of men, and gently pressed his lips to your forehead. This lasted for a moment. It was short. But that meant so much to each of you. He straightened up, a different smile painted on his lips. A reassuring, warm, and passionate smile. And it was then that he whispered the words you were most afraid of, but which, once it reached your ears, seemed to have freed you from the chains that hindered you.

  
« You don't have to hide anymore. »


End file.
